Love Hina Cameo List
The following page details various cameos, parodies and shoutouts featured in the Love Hina series. Media Cameos in Love Hina Anime and Manga Dragonball *Su's Turtle Radar is a reference to the series, as it looks just like the Dragon Radar. Keitaro even jokes about the possibility of getting sued. Kimagure Orange Road *The main character of , Kyosuke Kasuga is alike to Keitaro for his un-redeeming characteristics, and second protagonist Madoka Ayukawa to Naru as a beautiful tsundere respectively. *Kyosuke and Keitaro both have the tendency to stutter the names of Ayukawa and Narusegawa respectively, often when unexpectedly encountering each other or accidently falling into compromising positions. *The flight of stairs to Hinata Sou parallels those where Kyosuke first falls in love with Madoka, and both serve as symbols of sorts for placemaking in relation to the settings. Also in both series, the characters had fateful encounters within their pasts, which each have limited memories about on whether it was with their love interests. *A scene from the climatic chapters of Love Hina, where a distraught Keitaro checks in at hotel while on a date with Naru, mirrors the ending of Shin Kimagure Orange Road: Summer's Beginning. Coming out of the shower, Madoka is embarrassed about being seen with the light on, before making love with Kyosuke for the first time. Afterwards in Love Hina, Keitaro and Naru's potential sexual relationship is interrupted by Nyamo's return. Maison Ikkoku *The main setting in both series are old-fashioned boarding houses. Ikkoku-kan of is more Western-influenced, similar to the Forbidden Annex in Love Hina Again, and complete with a clocktower. Inversely, secondary protagonist Kyoko Otanashi moves in and assumes the role of manager. *Yusaku Godai, the series' main character, is a ronin like Keitaro, and is constantly ridiculed by others in regards to his life choices. Ikkoku-kan resident Akemi Roppongi's alcoholic nature and tendency to never have her eyes fully open is similar to Mitsune Konno. Also, Kentaro Sakata is comparable to Shun Mitaka by his wealthy background and assertiveness towards Naru as the latter character is to Kyoko. However, Kentaro serves more as comic relief than a threat to Keitaro, and is an anime-exclusive character. In addition, Naru's indecisiveness she portrays to others about her feelings for Keitaro, is like Kyoko's feelings for Yusaku. *When Naru fills in for Keitaro as manager before Kanako's arrival in Love Hina Again, she is seen sweeping the path in front of Hinata Sou with a wicker broom and wearing an apron, both similar to those of Kyoko uses as manager. Mobile Suit Gundam *In Chapter 12, Keitaro ponders that perhaps he is a Newtype after discovering how many questions he miraculously got right. *As revealed in HINATA 93. The Secret of the Smile!, amongst her collection of wigs to aid in her impersonations, Kanako has a MS-04 Prototype Zaku helmet from the series. Neon Genesis Evangelion *As Keitaro stalks Naru in an effort to discover what her new job is, he sees her looking into a Cosplay club and envisions her cosplaying in an Eva plugsuit. *As Keitaro's falls into depression, Naru exclaims "Hey, who told you to go all Shinji on me?" *Keitaro also jokes with Motoko about having Su find them an EVA to fight Tsuruko. Sailor Moon *In HINATA 79. Kiss, Kiss, Kiss! Naru ties her hair back in the same style as Usagi Tsukino (Serena Tsukino in the English adaption) from . Space Battleship Yamato *When promoted to Chief Technician in HINATA 91. And Then There Were None?!, Kaolla dreams of Shiro Sanada from . Tenchi-Muyo *In HINATA 84. The Season of Maidens in Love, when Kaolla's Air Balloon launches from the complex's lake, Sarah declares that it is like a scene from . A.I. Love You *Forty's bear gets a cameo appearance on the cover of chapter 43. *Ma-kun gets a cameo appearance on the cover of chapter 71. *In the Love Hina anime, Keitaro Urashima once attempts to get a job as a manga artist. The manga he works on is A.I. Love You, which would also appear in other instances being sold by Ken Akamatsu. *Sarah McDougal and Julia McDougal share their family name with Cynthia McDougal, with all three also coming from California. *A scene in Love Hina Again shows Naru attempting to play tennis in Tokyo Univesity. A similar scene occurs in chapter 3 of A.I. Love You with Saati Namba, though her miss and fall was intentional. *The costume Kaolla wears in HINATA 86. I Miss You (A Week Later) is the bear from A.I. Love You. File:AILoveYoumanga.jpg|The A.I. Love You manga in Love Hina File:HitoshiSaati.jpg|Hitoshi and Saati in Love Hina File:AILoveYouMakuncameo.jpg|Ma-kun in Love Hina File:NaruTamaBearTitlePage.png|Forty's Bear in Love Hina Hito Natsu no Kids Game *Nitta appears as a teacher in various instances in Love Hina, Negima! Magister Negi Magi and A.I. Love You. Itsudatte My Santa *In Chapter 8, Kaolla is carrying a reindeer plushie that looks remarkably like Pedro. *The Yakuza Thugs that beat up on Santa for ruining their Christmas make various appearances in the Love Hina manga. *A promotional image exists of Mai in both her adult and child forms standing alongside Naru Narusegawa. *Mai’s pet reindeer, Pedro, appears in Chapter 9 of Love Hina as a print on a Christmas card to Naru from Keitaro Urashima. File:ThugsShinobu.jpg|The Yakuza Thugs in Love Hina File:NaruMai.jpg|Naru of Love Hina and Child/Adult Mai of Itsudatte My Santa! File:LHPedro.jpg|Pedro in Love Hina Azumanga Daioh *During the Obon Festival in Chapter 117, Shinobu has a fan with "Chiyo's Father" on it. Movies Star Wars *Seta's Van has a license plate reading "R 2 D 2" *Naru gets stabbed by a lightsaber in HINATA 036. He that became the Fireworks. *In HINATA 011. Run! Center Test!, the Hinata residents start playing a strip-trivia game; one of the questions was; "What was the name of the actor who played young Obi-wan Kenobi in Star Wars: Episode I?" The answer was Ewan McGregor. *In HINATA 036. He that became the Fireworks, Motoko wins Kaolla a Death Star model, among other prizes, from a Shooting Gallery at the Hinoshima Summer Festival. Aliens *The Pararakelse chapter where Motoko, Shinobu, Su and co. discover through the latter's radar that they're surrounded by giant turtles, and then are chased by those, with team member rescue sequence and flight with the help of a transporting machine to boot, is a clear Aliens reference. Godzilla *In Motoko's dream there are two twin Fairy-Mutsumis who sing to call out a giant Tama in the same way that two twin fairies in the film series sing to call Mothra. *Godzilla himself appears on a news broadcast in episode #6 of the Love Hina anime. *Naru dresses as Godzilla while she and Mitsune try out Tokyo University's Cosplay club. Chushingura *In HINATA 096. Assault on Fort Hinata, Naru mentions that Kanako had made her watch the movie in preparation for their attack. Yojimbo *In chapter 11, the Hinata residents start playing a strip-trivia game; one of the questions was; Who is the main character of Akira Kurosawa movie, Yojimbo? The answer was Sanjuro Kuwabatake. Battle Royal *When Naru attacks him while playing a game of Watermelon Smash in HINATA 80. A Sudden Summarizing Smooch!, Keitaro exclaims that this was not . Games Final Fantasy *Some of Mutsumi's clothes seem to be based on Aeris Gainsborough of Final Fantasy VII. *A Cactuar can be seen on a shelf next to a starship in Chapter 28 while Keitaro is looking for a job. *In HINATA 17 Squall Leonhart and Rinoa Heartilly from Final Fantasy VIII can be seen walking out of a gaming plaza as Keitaro and Naru careen into a stack of plush mascot toys. *In Chapter 113, when Keitaro defeats Motoko Aoyama, using the same technique she often deals to him, he compares it to the Lancet ability of Final Fantasy X's Kimahri Ronso, which absorbs a small amount of HP and MP and sometimes, the ability of a monster. *In Chapter 32 Page 2, Sarah is seen balancing a lot of artifacts on Keitaro's head, one of these being a Cactuar made out of clay. In Chapter 39, page 6, Kaolla also ties a Cactuar out of a Cherry stalk with her tongue to demonstrate her kissing prowess. *During the Molmol arc, Naru Narusegawa wears an outfit that is very similar to Rinoa Heartilly. Earlier in the same arc Kaolla Su also wears an outfit that bears strong resemblances to Rikku's outfit from Final Fantasy X. Chrono Cross *Kaolla's costume in Kanako's advertisement parade in HINATA 91. And Then There Were None?! is Harle from . Darkstalkers *The costume Mutsumi wears in HINATA 86. I Miss You (A Week Later) is (Lei-Lei) from . Kaolla Su wears a similar outfit throughout the Pararakelse Island story arc. Never Winter Nights *Keitaro attempts to entice Kaolla with in HINATA 84. The Season of Maidens in Love to make her feel better. Mortal Kombat *While watching Naru struggle with Keitaro while being tangled in a rope in midair in HINATA 81. A Kiss Between the Sea and Sky, one of the Otohime boys exclaim that it is just like . Other Television *In HINATA 028. In the Downpour With You, in the background of the toy store where Keitaro attempts to apply for a job, a model of can be seen hanging from the ceiling. *In HINATA 32. A Sudden Resume, when Naru proclaims her rivalry with Keitaro while assuming a martial arts attack stance, a child exclaims that she was a . *After discovering a piece of Pararakelsian Earthenwear in HINATA 81. A Kiss Between the Sea and Sky, Keitaro exclaims that it might be his ticket onto . Items *In HINATA 26. The Hinata House Runaway, while investigating Kaolla's room, Naru and Keitaro discover a videogame console and a desktop computer. Literature *In HINATA 80. A Sudden Summarizing Smooch!, while trapped in a hurricane on their way to Mutsumi's Hometown, Keitaro, in a fit of panic after seeing a whale's tail erupt from the water behind the boat, calls the boat's captain "Ahab" (from ) and the whale "Monstro" (from ). *In Episode 9 ,while playing "detective", Mitsune dresses as while Kaolla dresses as , although Mitsune mistakes her for . People *Ken Akamatsu appears as a parody of himself in the Love Hina Spring and Christmas specials. His assistant, MAGI, also makes a cameo in the Love Hina Spring OAV. *Shinobu refers to in comparing how weak Kanako's "attack" on the Keitaro Doll was in HINATA 95. Trouble on the Hinata Front?!. *While racing each other to get possession of Keitaro's letter in HINATA 92. A Criminal Correspondence, Naru accuses Kanako of thinking she is after Kanako jumps up and over the roof of the Hinata House complex like a gymnast. * In HINATA 001. Welcome to Hinata House, Keitaro comes across a Print Club photo booth with an image of MAGI on its banner. Songs *In Chapter 11, the Hinata residents start playing a strip-trivia game; one of the questions was; What is the name of the first club album for solo singer ? The answer was "Mother Father Brother Sister". *The manga episode where Naru finally confesses she's in love with Keitaro with a screamed confession and a tasty deep kiss is called Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me (the "Kill Me" part strangely omitted, considering this is Love Hina). *While leaving to attend to an errand in HINATA 089. Is That You... Naru?!, Naru starts singing Kimi Sae Ireba (If Only You're With Me) in the Tokyopop translation. Stores *In HINATA 008. The Eve of Goodbye, the Christmas banners lining the street that Keitaro walks down parodies the Japanese department store franchise . *Starbook Coffee is a parody of the franchise. *The store Books Kinokuniya that Keitaro and Mutsumi visit in HINATA 056. Palpitations on the Love Love Boat is a real world book store in Japan. *In HINATA 025. When the Cherry Blossoms Bloom, Asehi Super Dry beer is a parody of beer. Love Hina Cameos in Media Manga Ground Defense Force! Mao-chan * Kagome Mishima bears a striking resemblance to Naru Narusegawa from Love Hina. The resemblance is noted upon in Episode 20 when they come face to face with that world’s Naru. The english voice actress of Naru also plays Kagome Mishima. The Japanese voice actress of lvia Maruyama also played Naru Narusegawa in Love Hina. This is noted when, when visiting the alternate version of Hinata House, she notes that it feels like she had known this place in an alternate life. *In chapter 25 of the manga the Defense Force travels to Hinata Ryokan and are greeted by its proprietress Nana Nanasegawa and her fiancé Keinosuke Urashima. * Keinosuke Urashima/Keitaro Urashima appears as an alternate version of Keitaro Urashima from Love Hina. In this reality he has failed the Tokyo University entrance exam four times. Misora encounters him in the woods on Mt. Fuji in chapter 17 of the manga just as he is about to fail to commit suicide for the fourteenth time. Misora cheers him up just in time for him to receive 40 e-mail messages from the people who love him. Keinosuke mentions getting mail from his fiancée Nana, from Motoko and even from Tama-chan. His only appearance in the anime is Episode 24 on Mao's TV where Nana uses a "Naru Punch" on him. However, he is briefly mentioned by Naru in the Episode 20 preview. *Nana Nanasegawa/Naru Narusegawa,an alternate version of Naru Narusegawa, appears twice in the anime (once in ep 20, another in ep 25 on Mao's TV). In this reality she has turned the Hinata House into an inn with her husband Keitaro, and is another victim of the cute aliens' shenanigans. *Carol Cameron's character design is based on Love Hina's Sarah McDougal *Mayumi A. is the only operator named among the three Love Hina Motoko-look-alike operators. *The Cosmic Tama-chan is a turtle-like Cute Alien who two years prior had been taken and cared for by a group of female Japanese Defense officers. Before leaving Cosmic Tama-chan laid four egg-like capsules. Three of which are the alien technology badges that is given to Mao-chan, Misora and Sylvie. The fourth egg contained a warning that Earth is targeted by Cute Aliens. Negima! Magister Negi Magi *A promotional image of Tsuruko Aoyama portrays her as a teacher for a class “3-C”. In Negima! Magister Negi Magi, Negi Springfield is the teacher of class “3-A” with other teachers operating classes “3-D”, “3–H”, “3–J”, and “3-S”. *Interestingly the events of Negima! Magister Negi Magi occur during a 2-3 year period. The same period is used as a gap between the Love Hina manga chapters and the Love Hina manga epilogue. * A scene in the Negima manga has Haitani driving Seta's Van. * A scene in the Negima Manga, where the Mahora Academy students are running from the train, to class, includes characters that look like Naru, Kitsune when they were in school, as well as Tama-chan and two characters that look like versions of Shinobu. * The Hina Blade appears as the weapon of Setsuna's nemesis Tsukuyomi. * Noriyasu Seta makes a cameo appearance in the background watching Negima and Kotarou in the preliminary rounds of the Mahora Academy School Festival Martial Arts Tournament. *Some of the location scenes of Kyoto in Love Hina are reused for the Kyoto arc in Negima. *Leon, Liddo-kun and Tama appear as basic golems created by Haruna's Pactio artifact. *Mei Narusegawa appears as a prominent background character known as Mei Sakura. *Tori Bowl and Hinoshima reappear as places visited by Negi and the girls in Negima. *Tsuruko Aoyama and Motoko Aoyama make cameo appearances during Setsuna's backstory. Tsuruko also reappears when Setsuna recalls who had taught her about the Hina Blade's history. *Starbook Coffee is a prominent café the cast visits in Mahora Academy. *The Shinmei-ryu school and its techniques reappears prominently used by Setsuna Sakurazaki and at least three other characters. Many of Motoko's signature moves, like the Rock Splitting Sword, are also used by Setsuna. Anime Lucky Star *In the anime series Lucky Star, Misao Kusakabe comments about how she's reading "a manga about getting into Tokyo U". Given the time Lucky Star was written, it is very likely that she is actually referring to Love Hina. File:Tsuruko 1.jpg|Tsuruko with the class roster Msn-034-10.jpg|Haitani driving Seta's van in the top panels. Volume34iq.jpg|Mahora Academy students running from train, there are Love Hina cameos here. Shinobu cameo closeup.jpg|From left-right: Tama-chan (first circle) Shinobu look-alikes (second circle and third circle), Naru look-alike and Kitsune look-alike are in front of first Shinobu look-alike. Category:Akamatsuverse Category:Manga Category:Anime